


Et slags juleeventyr

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [16]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Når man skriver ønskelister til jul så er det som regel ikke sånn at man får alt man vil ha. Forhåpentligvis får man noe, og som regel blir man glad for det man får. Eller man viser en viss glede for det, i det minste hvis man er over 10 år og nogenlunde bra oppdratt.Så da jeg lurte på om noen hadde juleønsker så var det noen som ønsket seg en fortsettelse på noe Sophia og jeg har skrevet, men siden vi har lært siden sist så kastet vi oss ikke ut på "la oss skrive en liten juleepilog"-galeien. Jeg vurderte å skrive juleepilog til noen av de gamle historiene mine (og den tanken er ikke forkastet, bare så det er fullstendig klart), men så rotet denne historien seg frem, og da fikk dere en alldeles ny historie.Noen komedie starter det jo ikke som, men vi kan vel håpe det går oppover.For de som er forvirret med tanke på tid og sted: I denne historien er vi i Oslo i desember 2020, midt i nedstenging, sosial distanse og smittefare.Dette blir en liten julegave til Ane_Rikke som takk for betahjelp i høst. Derfor har hun ikke betalest denne, faktisk publiserer jeg fullstendig betaløst, og det er jo spennende. Det blir oppdateringer utover jula.Da gjenstår det bare å ønske dere en riktig god jul, kjære lesere. Håper dere henger med inn mot 2021 også.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926139
Comments: 194
Kudos: 102





	1. Ingen som passer på

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ane_Rikke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/gifts).



Han glatter den nystrøkne røde duken utover spisebordet med hendene. Den dekker hele bordet. Det brodert små juletrær i to rekker på den, en på hver side, grønne korssting med små stjerner i gull. Det er oldemoren som har brodert den, hun lagde den til den første julen sammen med oldefar, har mormor fortalt. Nå er den her, hos ham, oldemoren og mormoren er døde, nå er det hans tur å bruke den.

Han har dekket bordet med dekketallerkener i messing, de kommer også fra oldeforeldrene. Han bruker dem bare til jul, med de hvite porselenstallerkenene på. Kuvertene står på skrå overfor hverandre, det er to meter mellom stolene, han har målt. Han har tatt frem krystallglass og juleservietter, det er engler på dem, moren er så glad i engler. Englespillet står på salongbordet, han må huske å tenne lysene når de kommer tilbake. Et lite juletre har han også, et lite i plast med ferdigmonterte lys, julekuler og figurer, de fleste er nye, men noen få er med fra han var barn. En klønete flettet kurv i blått og rødt papir, en liten nisse, en engel av pasta, et par julekuler han husker at han kjøpte på julemarkedet i spikersuppa et år.

Middagen er nesten ferdig. Han har lagd skinkestek, den skal bare varmes kjapt, det samme med potetene og surkålen i en kjele med vann. De skal ha riskrem til dessert. Den står klar i kjøleskapet. Helst ville han hatt ribbe, det er det de pleide spise på julaften. Han ville han ha lagd det selv dersom de var flere, dersom han kunne være hjemme hele ettermiddagen, men når det er bare ham og moren så blir det for mye stress, for mye å tenke på og planlegge. Neste år, kanskje, hvis de er flere da. Alt er visst neste år dette året, tenker han.

Han kaster et blikk utover stuen. Lysene står i stakene, røde lys, det må være det til jul, både i messingstakene på spisebordet og i de lave stakene på salongbordet. Han har pepperkaker fra bakesøndagen hjemme hos Eva og Jonas, og en boks med ferdige kaker fra butikken. Noen gaver ligger under juletreet, til moren fra ham selv og søsteren, og fra Jonas og Eva, til ham selv fra vennene, fra jobben, han vet hva det er, en termokopp, en sjokolade fra sjefen på avdelingen, en flaske sprit fra Magnus, vin fra Chris, de har fått det samme fra ham.

Det ser bra ut. Koselig. Hjemlig. Han gleder seg til å ta med moren hit, sette på Sølvguttene på TV før de spiser, åpne pakker etterpå, prate litt, kanskje se noe på TV, en julegudstjeneste kanskje, følge henne tilbake etterpå, etter noen timer normalitet.

Han skynder seg på badet for å ta en dusj, fortsatt fuktig tar han på seg den mørkerøde skjorten, mørkt slips, svarte bukser, han ser seg i speilet, han ser bra ut, kjekk, han hever et øyenbryn i en stille hilsen til seg selv.

På trikken er det lite folk. Han tar på seg munnbind likevel, han har lovet å være forsiktig. Han har vært hjemme i tre dager nå, handlet på mandag og har ikke møtte folk etter det. Jonas og Eva inviterte ham på førjulsgrøt i går, men han takket nei, ville ikke risikere å få noe som han kunne dra inn på sykehuset der moren er. De skal ta drosje tilbake til ham, han håper det går greit å skaffe drosje når hun skal tilbake til sykehuset også, ellers får han tigge naboen om å få låne bilen deres og kjøre, det går vel det også, selv om han ikke har lyst til å være avhengig av andre.

“Hei Isak.” Det er avdelingssykepleieren, Birte. Ansiktet hennes er skjult bak den lyseblå masken, men han kjenner igjen det røde håret, dessuten står det på navneskiltet, svarte skrå bokstaver på en pastellfarget regnbuebakgrunn.  
“Hei!” Han ser seg rundt etter moren. “Er hun på rommet sitt?”  
Birte rynker pannen og ser på ham. Øynene ser trette ut. “Blir du med på kontoret en tur, Isak?”

Han kjenner han blir iskald. “Er det noe galt?” spør han, han kjenner panikken boble opp. Munnbindet suger seg inn mot munnen når han puster. Han må stå imot trangen til å rive det av seg.  
“Neida, bare bli med du.” Hun nikker i retning den halvåpne døren til kontoret. Stemmen hennes er rolig.  
“Hva er det?” Han står foran besøksstolen der inne, greier ikke sette seg.  
Han hører henne trekke pusten dypt. “Marianne... Marianne ble dårlig i natt.”  
Han gisper etter pusten. “Er hun… er?” Fingrene hans krummer seg om bordkanten foran ham.  
“Hun sover, Isak. Hun har fått ganske mye å sove på i hele dag.”  
“Hvorfor har dere ikke ringt?” Sinnet veller opp i ham. Hvorfor har de ikke sagt fra, han kunne ha fått beskjed, skulle ha kommet tidligere, skulle ha vært hos henne.

Birte synker sammen i et sukk. “Jeg beklager, Isak.” Hun gnir seg over pannen med fingertuppene. “Det har vært så mye å gjøre her i dag. Vi mangler en ansatt og så skulle vi lage jul oppi det hele.”

“Ja, selvsagt. Unnskyld”, mumler han. Det er jo ikke deres skyld, han vet jo det, vet de er få folk på jobb, at pandemien har ført til nye rutiner, mer å gjøre, mindre aktiviteter, mer urolige pasienter, flere pasienter.

Stille går han inn på rommet hennes. Det lukter klinisk, kjemisk, desinfeksjonsmiddel, sprit, sykehus, innestengt. Hun ligger under dynen, på siden, ansiktet bort fra døren. Hun ser så liten ut under dynen, som et barn, tenker han, men hun er ikke det, hun er moren hans. Et halvt glass vann står på nattbordet, ved siden av et pussbekken i papp med et papirhåndkle i. I vinduet henger en adventsstjerne i glitter, en julestjerne på det lille bordet. Det er for mørkt til at han ser om den er ekte.

Han setter seg ved sengen uten å si noe. Svelger, blunker, vil ikke gråte, ikke her. Han hekter av seg munnbindet og tørker nesen, de forræderiske dråpene som vil ut og som ikke skyldes forkjølelse. Han biter tennene sammen så kjeven verker, puster inn gjennom nesen, ut, det svir bak øyelokkene, det svir når han har øynene åpne, når han lukker dem, når han kniper dem sammen, når han lukker dem lett og forsøker slappe av, forsøker samle seg.

Varsomt legger han hånden på skulderen hennes. Hun rykker til, før hun blir liggende stille igjen. Han lar fingrene gli i små sirkler på overarmen, håper den lette bevegelsen skal gi ham noe, et tegn, en oppvåkning, et hint om at hun merker at han er der, et minne om at de skulle feire jul sammen.

Men hun ligger like urørlig, like lite responsiv, like tung. Ikke tung og myk som moren pleide være en tidlig lørdagsmorgen når han snek seg opp i sengen hennes om morgenen før de sto opp da han var liten, alltid hennes side av sengen, aldri farens. Faren ba ham alltid gå, moren lot ham alltid ligge. Ikke tung og myk som en litt for varm sommerdag med strand og is og lukten av solkrem. Ikke tung og myk som klemmen første skoledag på videregående, da hun slanglet søvndrukken ut i gangen før han gikk og klemte ham ekstra hardt og mumlet noe om at han var voksen.

Så reiser han seg. Det er som om hånden henger igjen, som om den har lagd et merke på skulderen til moren, eller som morens skulder har merket ham, den er så tung, det er så vidt han greier å slippe, gi slipp. Han svelger, lukker øynene en siste gang, før han hvisker et god jul til henne og går stille ut.

I gangen møter han Birte igjen, de vennlige øynene over munnbindet. Han fomler i lommen etter pakken med munnbind, strikken løsner når han endelig får frem et, han husker ikke om den blå eller den hvite siden skal være ut. “Det går bra, Isak, bare slapp av.” Stemmen hennes er vennlig. “Hvordan var det med henne?”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Hun sov.”  
Birte nikker. “Jeg tror hun våkner i løpet av en times tid, men det er ikke godt å si hvordan hun har det. Hun kommer nok til å føle seg nokså tung en stund. Dette var en alvorlig episode, Isak.”  
Han nikker. Han forstår jo det, han er voksen, han er pårørende, han kjenner jo morens sykdom.  
“Jeg håper du får en hyggelig julaften likevel da. At du greier kose deg uten mamma også.” Han ser på blikket hennes at hun smiler bak munnbindet.  
Han ser bort. “Mm.”  
“Ja, for de andre kommer vel?”  
“Hvem andre?” mumler han.  
Hun ser på ham. “Å, Isak.” Et øyeblikk ser det ut som om hun skal ta et steg frem og gi ham en klem, men hun besinner seg.  
“Men du, om du vil så kan du jo bare bli her…” Hun ser seg rundt, som for å se om noen hører dem, men det er ingen andre her. “Dere kan sitte på rommet hennes og spise, det går jo bra”, sier hun fort.

Han hører på henne at hun spør bare fordi hun synes synd på ham. Det er jo ikke lov, det er imot reglene, de forbanna koronareglene som bare så vidt lot ham få ta henne ut herfra på permisjon, og bare etter en rekke instrukser han har signert på og som er lette å overholde for ham.

Han ser lettelsen bak munnbindet når han sier nei, og hun nøder ham ikke, nei betyr nei.

Han går ut gjennom den hvite gangen, den grå linoleumen, hvite vegger med skrapemerker etter senger som har dultet borti, eller spark, eller bare alminnelig slitasje. Røde dører med ergonomiske håndtak i børstet stål, lysende numre for alarmvarsling i gangen. Veggene har masseprodusert kunst, eller kanskje er det fra kommunens samling med alminnelig kunst, malplasserte og ukoordinerte bilder av budeier på fjellet sammen med abstrakte fargeflekker.

Sofagruppene med blå ulltrekk og de små firkantede bordene med en stablestol ved siden av,, papirservietter og plastblomster på bordene, noen små juletrær med glitter og røde plastkuler. Alt er likt og institusjonspreget, dette er ikke et hjem, det er så sykehus som det kan få blitt.

Han presser seg ut gjennom de brede dørene med armert glass. Døren går ikke opp når han trykker på døråpneknappen. Et øyeblikk frykter han at han må vente på vaktrommet, at han må snakke med noen for å slippe ut, men omsider hører han det lille klikket og susingen fra dørpumpen, og presser på døren for å åpne den raskere. Endelig er han ute, den kalde luften slår mot ham, slår ham nesten i svime, han river av seg munnbindet og trekker iskald luft inn i lungene, før han synker sammen på den kalde benken utenfor, det er for nær, han burde komme seg vekk, men han orker ikke. Han krøker seg sammen, legger armene om leggene og lukker øynene, forsøker puste rolig, lager et lite rom med varm luft mot knærne og puster inn, ut. 

Han vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg nå. Han burde tenke på moren, at hun ikke har det bra, men hun har det jo bra, hun er på sykehuset, hun er syk, de passer på henne, men han selv, ham er det ingen som passer på. Han har vært så flink til å skjerme seg, har ikke møtt folk på flere dager, ikke handlet, ikke besøkt noen. Magnus og Vilde sto to meter unna med julegaven hans, og Vilde så ut til å være på gråten da de gikk. Nå må han hjem, til sin egen leilighet, til bordet han har dekket for to, til middagen for to, til tankene om at de i det minste skulle vært to.

Et vanlig år hadde jo søsteren vært her, eller så kunne han dratt til Jonas, men han og Eva skal ha besøk av Jonas sin familie i dag og alle kusinene til Eva 2. juledag, så han kan ikke dra dit heller. Dessuten vil han ikke være den stakkars kompisen uten familie, kan ikke mingle med ti fremmede heller, når han kanskje kan besøke moren igjen i morgen, for han må jo det, må jo tilbake hit i morgen. I beste fall kan han møte Jonas før nyttår, et kort besøk med to meters avstand, hvis smittetallene, de forbannede smittetallene, ikke endrer seg og Raymond og Bent og Erna ikke endrer reglene enda en gang.

Pusten hans er hektisk, han kjenner det, hører det, føler det. Fingrene prikker, han vet han må roe seg, forsøker å telle, tre inn, puste, tre ut, og kanskje greier han det, i alle fall besvimer han ikke, pusten kjennes mindre hektisk, men han skjelver, kanskje det er fordi han fryser, slår det ham, det snør jo, de hvite fnuggene dekker sporene som går over gårdsplassen, det blåser lette fjon inn under takutspringet der benken står også. De legger seg som hvite prikker på jakken hans, den er varm, men benken er kald og kulden stråler opp i kroppen nedenfra, treffer alle delene av ham som møter benken, han stivner, kanskje blir han som piken med svovelstikkene, tenker han, kanskje han dør, for det er jo det hun gjør, går det opp for ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når man skriver ønskelister til jul så er det som regel ikke sånn at man får alt man vil ha. Forhåpentligvis får man noe, og som regel blir man glad for det man får. Eller man viser en viss glede for det, i det minste hvis man er over 10 år og nogenlunde bra oppdratt.
> 
> Så da jeg lurte på om noen hadde juleønsker så var det noen som ønsket seg en fortsettelse på noe Sophia og jeg har skrevet, men siden vi har lært siden sist så kastet vi oss ikke ut på "la oss skrive en liten juleepilog"-galeien. Jeg vurderte å skrive juleepilog til noen av de gamle historiene mine (og den tanken er ikke forkastet, bare så det er fullstendig klart), men så rotet denne historien seg frem, og da fikk dere en alldeles ny historie.
> 
> Noen komedie starter det jo ikke som, men vi kan vel håpe det går oppover. 
> 
> For de som er forvirret med tanke på tid og sted: I denne historien er vi i Oslo i desember 2020, midt i nedstenging, sosial distanse og smittefare. 
> 
> Dette blir en liten julegave til Ane_Rikke som takk for betahjelp i høst. Derfor har hun ikke betalest denne, faktisk publiserer jeg fullstendig betaløst, og det er jo spennende. Det blir oppdateringer utover jula.
> 
> Da gjenstår det bare å ønske dere en riktig god jul, kjære lesere. Håper dere henger med inn mot 2021 også.


	2. Være her i fred

“Hei, går det bra?” 

Den bekymrede stemmen kiler ham, han kjenner en hånd på armen sin, en lett berøring gjennom det tykke stoffet, frostrøyk, hun har ikke munnbind, slår det ham, og vinterkåpe og sorte bukser, det er ikke Birte.

Langsomt løfter han hodet. Et øyeblikk tror han det er moren. Hun er på samme alder, lyst hår, bekymret blikk, vennlig, hun ser på ham, ser ham, slår det ham. Han blunker, forvirret.  
“Jada.” Han mumler det frem, kanskje hun går, han orker ikke medlidenhet, orker ikke at noen skal bry seg, ikke nå. 

Med langsomme bevegelser retter han seg opp, strekker på beina, setter føttene i bakken. Han lukker øynene et øyeblikk, han burde komme seg hjem. Eller bort herfra.

“Oi, forsiktig.” 

Plutselig kjenner han hendene hennes holde hardt i armene hans. Han svaier, som om det blåser og han ikke kan holde seg på beina. Han strekker ut armen for å holde balansen, hun slipper ikke. Så dumper han ned på benken igjen, lener seg tilbake mot ryggen som tar i mot, endelig noe som tar i mot, tenker han. Han bøyer nakken bakover og kjenner hodet henge tungt, øynene er lukket, han skulle ønske han kunne bli her for alltid.

“Du er sønnen til Marianne, er du ikke?”

Isak rykker til. Han slår opp øynene og ser på henne. “Hvordan vet du det?”  
Hun ser på ham, han ser medlidenheten i øynene hennes, det lille smilet, myke øyne. “Jeg har sett deg her før. Når du besøker henne.”

Han svelger, han sier ingenting. Blikket hans glir videre, bort fra det varme blikket, mot mannen som står sammen med den unge gutten litt lenger borte. Han er høy og tynn, lett sammenkrøket, som om han vil gjemme seg, tenker Isak. Hetten er trukket langt frem i pannen, jakken er trukket tett opp om ansiktet og halsen. Det ser ut som han fryser, han burde gå inn, tenker han.

Hun ser fra Isak til de to andre og tilbake igjen. “Du, vil du være med oss? Spise middag hos oss? Vi kan kjøre deg hjem etterpå, du bor i Oslo, gjør du ikke?”

Isak ser forundret på henne. Han åpner munnen for å si nei, han vil hjem nå, hjem til seg selv, til ensomheten, aleneskapet, vil være for seg selv uten å blir forstyrret, uten å være til bry for andre.

Overrasket kjenner han seg selv nikke. Han forsøker få munnen til å si nei, forklare at det var hyggelig tenkt, men nei takk. I stedet hører han seg selv si at han gjerne vil det, før beina hans reiser ham opp, plutselig bærer vekten av ham, han retter seg opp, føttene følger etter kvinnen, mannen, gutten, de har en bil parkert like bortenfor, og med ett sitter han bak kvinnen som kjører, i baksetet ved siden av ham med hetten.

Han har fortsatt ikke møtt blikket hans, ikke sett ansiktet bortsett fra nesen. Hettejakken er mørk, sort lue, mørkegrønn jakke over, som om han trenger lag på lag for å skjerme seg mot verden, mot Isak, tenker han.

Han synes han ser små bevegelser i øyekroken, et rask blikk når han selv ser fremover, men når han diskret snur seg mot siden igjen er guttens øyne lukket, eller han stirrer ut av vinduet på den andre siden. 

Isak vet ikke hva som har fått ham til å takke ja. Tanken på at han sitter i en bil med tre vilt fremmede mennesker som tydeligvis vet mer om ham selv enn han vet om dem burde gi ham panikk, men han er rolig, skremmende rolig, det burde også skremme ham, for han pleier ikke være slik, pleier ikke la fremmede slippe inn. 

Han kjenner igjen området de kjører gjennom. Han har venner her, han har gått i disse gatene, vet hvor trikkeholdeplassen er, og det får ham til å slappe av. Det er i det minste noe velkjent her, han er ikke fullstendig lost.

De stopper utenfor en bygård, en av disse fire-etasjes bygårdene i trekkfull mursteinskonstruksjon som det er så mange av her. Kvinnen parkerer bilen langs fortauet og det går ut. Snøen er allerede i ferd med å legge seg på bilen, et tynt lag som raskt blir tykkere. Han følger etter dem inn, mannen går først, kvinnen ved siden av unggutten, hun legger armen om skulderen hans og han viker ikke unna. 

Isak følger etter til slutt, han burde tilby seg å bære noe, tenker han, men det er ikke mye de skal ha med opp. Gutten har en sekk med seg, faren bærer den, ellers er det ingenting.

“Det er mat snart, ribben står i ovnen, jeg skal bare varme sausen.” Kvinnen, hun heter Sigrid, og mannen heter Jan, vimser rundt. “Vil du ha noe å drikke? Spise? Ja, det er jo snart mat, men se her er det pepperkaker.” Gutten forsvant idet de kom opp, Isak la ikke merke til hvor han gikk, plutselig var han bare borte.

Stuen er lun og varm, lampene er tent. Hun tenner røde stearinlys, han kjenner et sug i magen når han ser fyrstikken treffe veken og flammen får den til å lyse opp. Det er juletre med pakker under, det er ekte, ikke i plast, julestjerner, nisser, engler. Et fat med pepperkaker står foran ham på en duk med frynser og hardangersøm. Plutselig kjenner han at det rumler i magen, det er lenge siden han har spist. Han strekker hånden frem etter en pepperkake. Det er den samme typen som han selv har, de som mangler bein, han har aldri skjønt greia, en gimmick, de virker ukomplette, kunne det ikke bare vært hjerter. Men de er gode, da.

Han hører dem snakke lavt på kjøkkenet, rolige stemmer, han hører ikke hva de sier. Kanskje han burde lyttet, kanskje burde han ha sneket seg stille ut, latt dem være her i fred. Men han orker ikke, varmen er for behagelig, sofaen for myk, det er for stille, for rolig, han orker ikke reise seg og gå herfra nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere måtte nesten få en litt bedre avslutning på julaften enn starten jeg gav dere i natt, selv om dette ble et kort kapittel. Håper alle har hatt en fin julaften, husk Christne Koht sine kloke ord, det er bare en dag. En eneste dag, og snart er den over.
> 
> Kapittelantallet har økt, og strengt tatt tror jeg det hele blir delt opp i litt flere deler enn fire også. (Selvsagt er det ikke helt ferdigskrevet ennå. Det ville jo vært så ulikt meg at det knapt nok er meg.)
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer, hver og en av dem føles som en liten julegave til meg ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> PS: Jeg vet Oslo ikke har snø i år. Det får være årets kunstneriske frihet. Det er mye kosligere å skrive julefic med snø enn slapsesludd.


	3. Perfekt

Det er en hyggelig og stille middag rundt det store spisebordet, han i den ene enden, Sigrid og Jan i den andre og gutten, han heter Even, på langsiden, tre kohorter rundt samme bord, selv om han så de andre tre stå tett sammen utenfor sykehuset, og bilturen gjorde dem vel alle til nærkontakter. 

Sigrid og Jan prater og spør hva han gjør, høflig, de graver ikke i svarene. De sier de har sett ham hos Marianne når de har besøkt sønnen. Isak synes det er rart, for han har aldri sett dem eller sønnen, men det er vel tiden, tenker han, de sitter på sine egne rom, han er ikke sikker på når moren sist var utenfor rommet for å gjøre noe. 

Even er stille, pirker i maten, sier ikke noe, og de forsøker heller ikke dra ham med i samtalen. Han bare er tilstede, uten å egentlig være der. Han ser ikke på Isak når Isak ser mot ham heller. Men han har tatt av seg luen. Håret hans er blondt, luggen henger i tjafser ned i pannen. Han synes han så et glimt av blå øyne, men det kan ha vært farens. De er så like, de to, med de forskjellene 30 år gir. Isak undrer på om faren har følt det samme som Even også.

Ribben er god, svoren knaser sprøtt og medisterkakene er saftige. Øynene svir når han tenker på skinkesteken i kjøleskapet hjemme. Maten står seg i det minste, han er glad han ikke gikk for ribbe i ovnen mens han hentet moren.  
Han takker ja til mer øl, han kjenner kinnene blusse varmt, må passe seg så han ikke blir full.

Øynene til Even glitrer når han smiler, det er en historie fra faren, om noe fra Maskorama, noe om Trollet, “det skulle vært deg, Sigrid, deg og Sonja”, Even ler, Sigrid sier noe om kongen. Isak skjønner ikke hva de ler av, men ler høflig.

“Even var sammen med Sonja før”, forklarer Jan. “Hun kunne være litt skarp, Sonja.”  
“Skarp”, fnyser Even. “Hun var psykopat”, kjeven hans blir sammenbitt og han smiler ikke.  
“Ikke sett diagnoser på folk nå, Even”, sier faren mildt.  
“Jeg har i det minste brukerkompetanse”, svarer han.  
“Så så, ikke krangle nå, det er julaften. Vil noen ha litt mer ribbe? Det er mer på kjøkkenet, det er bare å spise.” Småhektisk reiser Sigrid seg for å hente mer.

“Jeg er stappmett”, sier Isak og rister på hodet.  
“Jeg også.” Jan ser på Sigrid og så på Even og Isak. “Kanskje vi skal ta riskremen inne i stuen?”  
“Ja, det var en god ide! Gå inn dere, så kommer jeg med kaffe. Eller vil du heller ha te, Isak? Vi har både te og kaffe og brus. Og øl, selvfølgelig, og konjakk, det må vi vel ha til kaffen, Jan. Eller likør? Vi har hjemmelaget kirsebærlikør, den passer jo veldig bra til desserten, da. Og portvin, det er også deilig.” Hun har hektiske røde flekker i kinnene.

“Kaffe går bra.” Isak smiler til henne. Han bør snart gå. Men kanskje han burde ringe moren først, eller til sykehuset, og sjekke hvordan det går. Hva om hun kviknet til like etter at han dro, enn om hun har sittet alene hele kvelden. Han forsøker svelge den dårlige samvittigheten. “Jeg tror jeg går og ringer moren min først”, mumler han.

Morens telefon går rett til telefonsvarer. Han svelger når han hører den mekaniske stemmen. Murveggen i gangen er hard når han lener seg mot den. Han presser hodet bakover, presser alt han greier innover, håper veggen greier holde ham oppe, for han greier det ikke selv nå. 

Han trekker pusten i dirrende rasp. Mørket bak øynene føles mykere og veggen tar i mot ham.

Med stive, klønete fingre finner han nummeret til sykehuset, vaktrommet, Birte. Marianne sover, sier hun, hun var så vidt våken, men sover igjen nå. I morgen, Isak, i morgen.

Det svir i øyehulene når han presser håndroten mot øynene, han gnir og gnir og gnir. Han må ikke gråte, for da greier han ikke stoppe, og det kan han ikke her. Han lener seg stille mot veggen og lar pusten gå i tunge, bestemte stønn, konsentrere seg om lyden av luften som passerer gjennom nesen, det lille støtet på slutten.

Med ett hører han det går i døren bak ham. Det er Sigrid, hun ser på ham med et bekymret blikk. “Hallo, går det bra?”  
Han nikker. Det gjør det nå.

Isak blir med inn i stuen igjen. Varmen slår imot dem når de kommer inn fra den kjølige gangen. Flammen fra stearinlysene blafrer når de kommer inn, plutselig må han blunke. Det er dekket på salongbordet nå. Småkaker, riskrem, rød saus i en mugge, små krystallskåler som likner de mormoren serverte gele i da han var barn. En gang mistet han en i gulvet da han ryddet av bordet, og det ble et skarpt skår i kanten. Han nikket bare da hun spurte om det gikk bra, og hun spurte aldri igjen. Men senere tok hun alltid skålen med skåret selv.

Even virker kvikkere nå. Han ler, øynene blir smale når ansiktet sprekker opp av latteren. Faren kommenterer juletrepynten, Even himler med øynene og sier moren har hengt kulen på feil sted, “der kan den også henge”, svarer faren med tilgjort stemme. Isak ser på dem og smiler, han er ikke innafor, men føler seg ikke utenfor likevel.  
“Deilige kaker”, nikker han mot nøttekjeksene. “Har dere bakt dem selv?”  
Sigrid nikker. “Jan har bakt disse, og jeg har laget havreflarn, men pepperkakene er kjøpt.”  
“Jeg pleier å kjøpe de samme pepperkakene, de er gode.”

“Hva er greia med dem, egentlig?” skyter Even plutselig inn. Alle ser på ham. “Altså, de ser jo brekt ut.”  
“Det har alltid irritert meg litt”, medgir Isak. “De mangler et bein, de kunne vel hatt hele pepperkaker?”  
“Det skal vel symbolisere at ikke alt er perfekt, da”, sier Sigrid.  
“Men de er jo laget slik, da må de jo være perfekte fra fabrikken? Altså de er slik de skal være?” Isak hører at han høres ut som en sta trettenåring, han må skjerpe seg.  
Sigrid ler mot ham. “Ja, det er jo et poeng.”  
“Da kan man vel være perfekt med bare ett ben da”, mener Jan.  
“Ja, man er jo perfekt selv om man har mangler”, istemmer Sigrid ivrig.

Det kjennes ut som en flokk sommerfugler er vekket til live i Isaks mage når Even ser på ham og himler med øynene. Stemmene til Sigrid og Jan fader ut og alt han hører er dundringen av sin egen puls i ørene, akkompagnert av knasingen fra pepperkakene Even og han tygger.

Even rister på hodet og smiler såvidt, en liten krusning i munnviken. Han stikker pepperkakefigurens hode i munnen og biter det av med et bestemt tygg. “Nå er den i hvert fall ikke perfekt”, mumler han.  
“Den har fortsatt kropp, selv om den mangler sjel.”  
“Så sjelen sitter i hodet?”  
“Hvor skulle den ellers sitte?” spør Isak forundret. “Det er jo hodet vi tenker og føler med.”  
“Si det.” Even trekker på skuldrene og ser på pepperkaken før han putter hele kjeksen i munnen. “NÅ mangler den både kropp, sjel og hode, uansett hva som er hvor.”

Moren ser på ham og ler. Hun ser på Jan. “Nei, skal vi ha noe å drikke til kaffen kanskje?” spør hun. “Jeg har lyst på en konjakk, jeg!”  
Jan nikker. “Ja, konjakk høres bra ut. Har du også lyst på, Isak, eller vil du ha whisky, kanskje, eller likør?”  
Isak biter seg i underleppen. “Nei, det er ikke nødvendig med noe styr for meg altså.”  
Sigrid vifter ham av. “Det er jo ikke noe styr. Jan og jeg skal jo også ha!” Hun reiser seg og går mot kjøkkenet. Snart kommer hun tilbake med et brett med tre små glass med brun væske i. “Jan. Isak. Værsågod.”

Even følger henne med blikket. Han snøfter nesten uhørlig når hun setter seg igjen. Isak ser på ham, prøver å tolke situasjonen.  
“Jeg da?” sier Even høyt når hun har satt seg igjen.  
Moren ser på ham, og åpner munnen for å si noe.  
“Nei, jeg vet det, det er ikke bra for meg.” Han sier det med høy stemme og himler oppgitt med øynene.  
Hun slipper ut et sukk av den åpne munnen. “Nei, men Even…” Hun ser på Jan som for å få hjelp, blikket sveiper lett over Isak. “Nei, det går jo sikkert bra da…” Hun høres usikker ut.  
Jan nikker. “Ja, det kan jo ikke skade med et lite glass. Jeg skal hente, jeg.”

Even sukker. “Nei, det er ikke nødvendig. Jeg bare kødda. Jeg går og tar meg litt julebrus, jeg.”  
Jan og Sigrid ser på hverandre og ser ut som de skal si noe. Sigrid trekker pusten og smiler. “Kan du sende konfektesken, Jan, jeg vil ha en nougatkule til konjakken altså.” Hun ler anstrengt. “Se her, ta litt mer riskrem, Isak, forsyn deg godt nå.”

Isak nikker og tar en porsjon til. Han begynner å bli mett, måltidet går mot slutten. Han må tenke på å gå snart, må spise opp og så kan han vel gå, tenker han. De må snart få litt tid for seg selv også. Han blir overrasket når han kaster et diskret blikk på klokken. Den er allerede halv åtte, han kan ikke huske å ha brukt så lang tid på en julemiddag før.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En hyggelig julemiddag, i det minste, i alle fall for Isak, sånn etter forholdene. Men litt stress ligger det i luften, litt høye skuldre i frykt for å si noe galt, noe sårt når det blir feil. Og avstanden, greier de det? Er det en meter, eller burde det vært to, hvis Isak skal til mamma i morgen bør han vel passe på nærkontaktene sine?
> 
> (Haha, fem kapitler? Vi får se.)


	4. Den hyggeligste julaftenen i år

Isak skraper skålen med skjeen og tømmer i seg det siste av kaffen, før han ser på Sigrid og Jan og smiler. “Jeg må vel snart begynne å gå nå, så dere kan få litt tid for dere selv også. Men det har vært veldig hyggelig!”  
Sigrid kaster et raskt blikk på Jan. “Nei, men du må bare bli her altså. Vi kan kjøre deg hjem senere i kveld… eller det kan vi kanskje ikke, men…”  
“Det går bra, det går trikk”, sier Isak fort.

“Jeg kan kjøre.” Stemmen til Even er fast.

Jan ser på ham og ser ut som som om han skal si noe. “Eh, ja det kan du jo.” Han ser på glasset til Even. “Ja, nei, du har jo ikke drukket, du. Ville du ha julebrus? Jeg kan hente til deg, vent litt!” Før Even har svart er Jan på vei ut i kjøkkenet.  
Isak biter seg i underleppen. “Jeg kan fint ta trikken, den går jo hver halvtime i hvertfall.”  
Even synker nesten umerkelig sammen ved siden av ham. “Nei, for det er jo ingen som tror jeg kan kjøre”, mumler han.  
Isak ser på ham og rynker på pannen. “Jeg vil jo ikke at du skal ha noe bry for meg, da. Du skal få slippe å dra ut for min skyld.”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Du bestemmer.”

Sigrid ser på dem. “Skal vi rydde bort desserten nå, så kan vi åpne julegavene?”  
“Ja, la oss gjøre det!” Jan spretter opp igjen og begynner å samle sammen skålene. “Vi kan vel la kaffekoppene stå, i tilfelle noen vil ha påfyll? Og konfekten, den må vi også la være igjen her, det er Sigrid som har lagd den”, sier han, “Even pleide å hjelpe til med det, men ikke i år, da, men han pleier å lage karameller, skikkelig klissete fløtekarameller.” Jan lukker øynene som for å vise nytelsen.  
“Ikke overdriv, pappa.” Even ser oppgitt på ham, og Isak må konsentrere seg for ikke å le.  
“Jeg overdriver ikke. De er fantastisk gode.”  
“Men i år ble det ikke det, slutt å mase.”  
“Men Even da, jeg mener jo ikke å mase, jeg bare sier at de pleier være veldig gode!”  
“Karameller kan du jo lage når som helst for min del, det er alltid digg, det”, mener Isak.  
“Isak har jo rett i det, Even, du kan jo lage karameller senere. Til nyttår, eller til fødselsdagen din, kanskje.”  
Even nikker uten å si noe.

“Men hvem deler ut gavene i år da? Orker du, Even?” Sigrid ser spørrende på ham.  
Even rister på hodet. “Kan jeg slippe?”  
“Ja, selvfølgelig. Jeg kan gjøre det, jeg”, sier moren og reiser seg. “Se her, denne er til deg, Even. Og her er til deg, Jan, og til meg, og her er til deg, Isak.” Isak ser overrasket på henne. “Ja, vi pleier å dele ut flere gaver samtidig, så slipper vi løpe opp og ned hele tiden. Men vi pleier bare å åpne én om gangen, mens de andre ser på.” Han tar i mot pakken fra henne og ser på den. _Fra Sigrid, Jan og Even_. Han svelger og ser på henne. “Takk.”  
“Det er bare en liten ting, altså, men det er jo litt kjipt å sitte her uten gave.”

Hun ser på ham som om hun venter på at han skal pakke opp. Han ser på de andre. De sitter med pakkene i fanget og ser mot ham. “Du får begynne du da, Isak”, sier hun med et smil. Usikker begynner han å vri av båndet. Gaven er pakket inn i tykt hvitt papir med kristtorn på. Et lag av den røde og grønne dekoren henger fast i teipen. 

Grått stoff kommer til syn, en hettegenser. Isak holder i det myke stoffet og holder den opp fremfor seg. Den blå og røde Fila-logoen stikker ut fra stoffet. Den er en størrelse større enn han pleier bruke, men det går sikkert bra, tenker han.  
“Fet genser, da”, sier Even og blunker klønete.  
“Ja, du skal få en senere, Even, i romjulen, men jeg tenkte at….”  
“Det går helt fint, mamma”, vifter Even henne av. 

Isak blir varm i kinnene. Et øyeblikk blir han usikker, kanskje han burde gi den tilbake, kanskje Even har ønsket seg akkurat denne genseren. Så ser han på haugen med gaver under juletreet og trekker pusten. “Tusen takk.” Han nikker mot Sigrid og Jan, så Even. “Det var jo ikke nødvendig, men veldig snilt, da.”  
“Bare hyggelig, Isak.”

Even pakker opp sin presang fra bestemoren, en lue, burgunderrød og myk, lurer på om han liker den, farer det gjennom Isak, det er en slik gave han selv kunne gitt. Sigrid får en bok Isak drar kjensel på fra de store vinduene til bokhandelen på Karl Johan, “fra søsteren til Jan”, og Jan en mørkegrå fleecejakke med universitets logo. “Vi kunne jo ha regiftet denne”, sier han muntert til Isak. “Men det hadde kanskje vært en litt kjip gave.”  
“Den ser varm ut da”, sier Isak høflig.  
“Tror hettegenseren passer deg bedre enn den der”, sier Even med en mellomting mellom et fnis og et fnys.

Lyden får det til å kile i magen hans.

På neste gaverunde er det bare de andre som får. Isak ser på pakkeåpningen, det er bøker, skjerf, et rosa verktøysett til Sigrid, “dette har jeg ønsket meg lenge, Jan pleier ta verktøyet mitt.”  
“Jeg kan jo bruke dette da”, skyter Jan inn. “Det gjør jo ikke noe om det er rosa.”  
“Ja, men da oppdager jeg det.”

Isak får flere gaver etterhvert, en pose med noen ølflasker fra Sigrid og Jan, gode håndverksøl, og en eske med konfekt. “Sigrid sine”, sier Jan med et smil.

“Men nå MÅ jeg komme meg avgårde. Det har vært en veldig hyggelig julaften.”  
“Den hyggeligste julaftenen i år”, sier Even tørt.  
Isak ser på ham. Even sitter i kroken av sofaen men beina krøket opp foran seg. Han har trukket et teppe over beina, bare hodet og skuldrene stikker opp.  
“Fryser du?”  
“Neida, det går bra.” Han ser på Isak.  
“Jeg kan ta trikken hjem.”

Eve forsøker reise seg, men synker tilbake i sofaen. “Kan du ikke bare bli her da? Du kan overnatte, så kjører jeg eller pappa deg hjem i morgen?” Stemmen hans er lav, han høres sliten ut.  
“Ja, det var jo en kjempegod ide, Even!” Sigrid stråler opp. “Jan, kan ikke du gå og re opp på gjesterommet? Eller vi kan gjøre det sammen. Kom da!” Hun reiser seg og ser oppfordrende på Jan, som litt forvirret følger etter. “Ja, selvfølgelig, det var en god ide.” 

Isak tenker på den tomme leiligheten han skal hjem til, han må rydde når han kommer hjem, sette bort maten, tilbehøret på bordet, serviset, glassene. Han må jo tilbake dit, men kanskje ikke nå, ikke nå når han har det så fint. Så han er lettere å be denne gangen enn første gang de spurte.

Likevel blir det stille når Jan og Sigrid går ut. Han plukker på servietten og legger små flak av papiret på asjetten sin.

“Fin genser du fikk, da.” Even skotter så vidt på ham.  
“Unnskyld at jeg tok gaven din. Jeg trenger den ikke, altså.”  
“Neida, det går fint. Vi kan jo bare si den var fra meg da.” Øynene hans glitrer når han ser på Isak. Han snur seg mot TVen som står foran dem. “Skal vi se en film?”  
“Hva da?”  
Even reiser seg og går bort til bokhyllen. Det er flere hyller med DVD-er der. Han drar fingeren langs dem.  
“DVD, faktisk.”  
“Evig eies kun det teipte.”  
“DVD-plater er i hvert fall ikke evige.”  
“Mer evige enn streaming.”  
“True that.”

“Alene hjemme. Har du sett den?”  
Isak ler. “Eh. JA. Men en film fra ni år før jeg ble født? Serr?”  
“Du er ung, ass.” Øynene hans blir til smale sprekker når Even ler.  
“Som om du er så mye eldre”, flirer Isak.  
Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham. “Eldre enn deg. 97.”  
“Ai, gammel mann.” Isak dulter borti ham.

“Gammel mann du liksom.” Even kiler ham i siden med en finger, og Isak bøyer seg unna mens han fniser. “Er du kilen?” Evens glis er ikke til å ta feil av.  
“Kilen, nei!”  
“Neivel.” Even ser på ham noen sekunder. Så stikker han hånden sin under armen hans og beveger fingrene raskt mot armhulen.

Instinktivt klemmer Isak overarmen hardt mot siden av brystet mens han bøyer albuen og skyter hånden frem. Han hviner høyt. Evens hånd blir sittende fast under armen hans, han kan så vidt kjenne fingrene bevege seg. Hånden er varm og myk, og Even står så nær at han kjenner pusten hans i et blaff mot halsen når Even ler og trekker til seg hånden. “Right.”

“Dust.” Blikket hans møter Evens og holder fast de blå øynene. Et langt sekund er det som de står der og lar øynene sluke hverandre. Adamseplet beveger seg når Even svelger, og ansiktet hans kommer nærmere. Han snur så vidt på ansiktet for at de skal passe bedre sammen, glir inn mot Isak, og Isak kjenner den kjølige luften treffe tungen hans når leppene skiller seg og Even er et millisekund unna.

I det samme smeller stuedøren mot veggen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai ai. Spøker det? Er det Evens ukjente søster Noor som kommer hjem fra studier i Belgia og hva skjer i såfall med karantenen? Er dette ikke en idyllisk hvit jul, men en mørk og stormfull natt der vinden suser inn gjennom åpne vinduer og får dørene til å slamre? Er det Brødrene Dal og Spektralsteinene? (Der blanda jeg inn noe fra hodet mitt, det passa vel ikke _helt_ inn her, som Doktor Skrulle ville sagt.)
> 
> Og, enda viktigere: Brydde de seg? Ble det faktisk kyss likevel, eller lot de seg skremme? Er de klare for å møte zombieinvasjonen sammen - eller er det Marv som dukker opp, for å ta hevn på Kevin, klar med strykejern og malingsspann?
> 
> Et lite usikkerhetsmoment her, eller to: det ene er at jeg ikke er sikker på om jeg rekker publisere neste kapittel i morgen. Det andre er at jeg er usikker på om det blir siste kapittel.


	5. Ikke alene hjemme

“Da har vi redd opp på gjesterommet. Det er håndklær på badet, Isak. Even, du viser ham vel håndkleskapet før du legger deg, og det ligger en ekstra tannbørste der også. Skal dere se film?” Sigrid står smilende i døren. Hun har en mørkegrønn ullkåpe på og vikler et tykt skjerf rundt halsen mens hun snakker. “Vi går en tur ut og trekker litt frisk luft. Det er godt å bevege seg litt etter all denne maten.”

“Vi tenkte å se ‘Alene hjemme’”, sier Isak.  
“Åja den ja, den har du sett noen ganger, Even. Jeg husker vi var skeptisk den første gangen du fikk se den, du var vel sju, og ganske vilter. Pappa og jeg var litt bekymret for at du skulle ta etter Kevin.”  
“Jeg var seks”, mumler Even. “Jeg så den med tante June på 1. juledag.”  
Sigrid blir alvorlig i ansiktet. “Det gjorde du ja. Sånn var det. Jaja, vi forlater dere i alle fall, akkurat som foreldrene til Kevin”, sier hun med en latter.

Even setter seg tungt i sofaen når hun har gått. Han holder DVD-en i hånden.  
Isak ser fra den til DVD-spilleren. “Skal du ikke sette den på?” spør han.  
Even nikker. Han biter på tommelen sin. Neglen er kort og nedbitt.  
“Vi kan godt se noe annet om du vil?” spør Isak.  
Han rister på hodet. “Neida.” Han fortsetter å se foran seg. “Det var den siste julen hennes.”  
“Hvem sin? Tanten din?”

“Tante June.” Even høres nesten aggressiv ut. “Men hun var glad for å få dra.”  
Isak ser på ham uten å si noe. Even møter ikke blikket hans. Isak legger hånden sin på skulderen hans og klemmer fingrene forsiktig rundt den. Han beveger forsiktig tommelen sin mot den myke genseren.  
“Vi var sjelevenner. Hun forsto meg alltid. Og så dro hun. Men en dag skal jeg dra etter.” Han ser nesten drømmende ut i luften.  
“Ikke si sånn.” Isak kjenner frykten hogge i som en klo, han kjenner igjen ordene langt unna, morens religiøse babbel, å dø for verdens synder, følge etter Jesus, et barn skulle ikke høre slike ord.  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Fordi du ikke skal dø.” Det er nytteløst å si det, han har jo ikke en gang rett.  
“Alle skal jo dø.”  
“Ja, men ikke sånn.”  
“Det går ikke an å komme seg bort fra tankene sine. De er inni hodet hele tiden, den eneste måten å komme seg unna på er å dø.”  
“Det er mørkt, da.” Han må si noe, jatte med, han må prøve å få Even over på noe annet, distrahere, han kjenner fortvilelsen blusse opp.  
“Har du aldri tenkt på det? Jeg har jo helt glemt hvor ung du er.” Even ler igjen, en latter som nesten, men bare nesten, tenker Isak, går helt opp til øynene og får dem til å forsvinne i foldene ansiktet lager når han smiler.

Isak kjenner at han stivner når Even reiser seg og hånden han glir ned fra skulderen idet han forsvinner unna. Han skotter raskt mot døren, men Even går den andre veien, med DVD-en i hånden. Han stopper foran TVen og snur seg mot Isak. “Greier du sette på denne, tror du?”  
Isak hever øyenbrynene. “Hva tror du om meg?”  
“At du er veldig ung og bare kan bruke Netflix-appen?”  
“Eyyy!” Han skjærer en grimase mot Even før han tar filmen. “Jeg kan Disney+ også.”  
“Husk å spole tilbake da!” flirer Even på vei ut av rommet.

Isak blir stående stiv for å høre om det går i ytterdøren, et klikk fra låsen, noen som går i trappen. Kanskje han burde følge etter, bare tilfeldigvis gå ut i gangen og se hvor Even gikk, men han kan jo ikke akkurat følge etter ham på toalettet heller. Men han hører bare tusling, klirring fra kjøkkenet, en skapdør, han forsøker å puste normalt, må roe seg ned, det er ikke farlig, forsøker han si til seg selv, Even kom rett fra sykehuset, foreldrene ville ikke dratt ut dersom det var fare for noe, tenker han. 

Even kommer snart tilbake med en kanne te og et par flasker øl. “Mamma har satt frem julete”, sier han med en grimase. “Men du vil kanskje ha øl i stedet.”  
“Eh, ja takk. Julete er ikke _helt_ min greie.”  
“Ikke min heller”, sier Even og åpner ølflasken. Han ser på etiketten. “8.5%. Den er ganske sterk. Vi kan dele den. Men tror den er god til julekaker altså.”  
“Bør du drikke øl da?”

Even himler med øynene og slipper ut et oppgitt sukk. “Ikke du også”, sier han irritert.  
“Sorry, sorry. Bare moren din som sa…”  
“Drit i henne. Jeg blir jo ikke manisk av én øl.” Han ser på Isak. “For det er det som feiler meg, jeg er gal.”  
Isak trekker pusten dypt før han puster ut. “Du er jo ikke gal selv om du er manisk”, sier han rolig.  
“De sier det.”  
“Drit i dem da. Du er ikke det, sier jeg. Jeg synes du virker ganske normal.” Han smiler mot Even, håper smilet ser naturlig ut. Ansiktet føles naturlig, selv om det kjennes ut som om hjertet løper løpsk.  
“Du har jo ikke sett meg når jeg er manisk, da.”

Isak tenker på moren, på alle de gode stundene, på ferieturen da han var fem, til Legoland, turene til bestemoren, søndagsturene med faren, middag, lekser, han forsøker fortrenge det vonde som forsøker å bryte seg gjennom, som spisse, grå pigger som trenger gjennom en jevn overflate, et landskap, naturen som ødelegges av kampesteiner, av lyder, av plutselige sjokkbølger. Han kjenner lukten av boller, av hjemmelaget bolognese, av morens shampo, nyvasket sengetøy. 

“Jeg ser deg jo nå, du er vel ikke manisk hele tiden?”

Han husker første gang moren var innlagt. Lettelsen av følte, skuldrene som ikke lenger var tynget av et ansvar han visste hadde merket at han hadde. Det var som om han kunne puste lettere, sove tyngre, leve mer.

Og etter det hadde det fortsatt å gå opp og ned. Mye ned, litt opp, men i det minste har det føltes som om det har vært mest oppadgående, når han tenker tilbake er det definitivt en opptur.

Han ser på Even. Han ser så vanlig ut foran ham, en grå hettegenser, mørke bukser, kanten av en hvit t-skjorte sniker seg så vidt utenfor genseren. Han ser litt blek ut, men hvem gjør ikke det i desembermørket, Even ser i hvertfall ikke ut som en som bruker spraytan eller selvbruningskrem, tenker Isak med et smil. Han har blå øyne, kinnene er røde, kanskje er det varmen som gjør det, han så så blek ut ved middagen, men ser bedre ut nå, kanskje er det bare varmen og kanskje er det noe annet, det kiler i magen når han tenker tanken, kanskje Even også tenker det samme, drister han seg til å tenke, kanskje det kiler i magen hans også, kanskje han også føler at dette er noe som skjer.

Even smiler så vidt. Han trekker på skuldrene og tar fjernkontrollen fra bordet. “Snurr film.”

De sitter ved siden av hverandre i sofaen, ikke helt inntil hverandre, men det er langt fra den foreskrevne meteren, tenker Isak, de trådte vel strengt tatt inn i hverandres boble for en stund siden. Han lurer på hva som skjedde, om det kan skje igjen. Han skotter så vidt på Even i øyekroken, ser på ham uten å se. 

Plutselig møter Even blikket hans, han smiler og flytter seg litt nærmere. Varmen fra ham kommer enda nærmere når han lener seg mot Isaks skulder. Isak smiler tilbake og løfter armen for å legge den rundt Even. Hodet hans hviler mot nakkegropen og håret hans kiler Isak mykt mot kinnet. Det kjennes litt oljete, men en skarp lukt av krydder, hårvoks, det er ikke skitten, men har ikke den tydelige lukten av shampo i nyvasket hår.

“Tenk så forlatt Kevin føler seg når han innser at foreldrene har forlatt ham. Helt alene.”  
“De kommer jo tilbake. Foreldrene oppdager det jo, det går jo bra.” Han beveger hånden langsomt opp og ned langs Evens overarm.  
“Joda.” Han kjenner vibrasjonene fra brystkassen som hviler mot hans egen, og kjenner Even krype litt tettere inntil. Hånden hans ligger plutselig på kneet hans. Det er noe fremmed med en hånd der, fingrene som stryker forsiktig over buksen, det kiler mot huden på låret når stoffet beveger seg, eller er det bevegelsen av fingrene mot den følsomme huden som kiler, tenker han, det er ikke bare fingrene som beveger seg, hånden ligger ikke der den først lå.

“Det skjer bare masse før det blir bra, men det er jo sånn livet er”, sier Isak med et sukk. “Etterpå kan det være bra selv om det er slitsomt.”

Evens kropp er fortsatt tung mot Isak. Han sier ingenting.

Plutselig ler han høyt. “Tror ikke akkurat Marv har troen på at det blir bra etterpå.”  
“Au au au!” Isak skjærer grimaser når Marv tråkker på de knuste juletrekulene. “Det der er verre enn små-Lego, ass.” Han støtter beina mot bordkanten og krøller tærne.  
“Lurer på hvor mange ganger man hadde dødd i virkeligheten av den filmen.”  
“Eller hvor mange hus som hadde blitt trasha. Det glødende dørhåndtaket der er _litt_ vanskelig å få til med den grill-tenneren, kan man si. Døra går først.”  
“Det er vel litt kraft i de malingsspannene også?”  
“I hvertfall om man står i ro.”  
“Og brekkjern mot ribbeina. Jeg vet ikke helt, jeg.” Isak kjenner Even vri på seg ved siden av ham.  
“Jeg så et sted at noen hadde analysert filmen og funnet ut at Harry og Marv hadde dødd 23 ganger til sammen i enern og toern.”  
“Høres riktig ut det. Pluss alle skadene. Man dør vel ikke av brannsår i håndflata, men det gjør jækla vondt.”  
“Særlig om det er høyrehånda.” Even blunker klønete til Isak, som rødmer.  
“Tviler vel på om det ble noe særlig på en stund verken for Marv eller Harry.”  
“De havna vel i mannsfengsel, så...”  
“Var vel ikke akkurat det jeg mente, da. Heller at… Nei, glem det.” Isak kjenner Even le stille ved siden av seg, før de synker inn mot hverandre uten å si noe og fortsetter å se filmen.

Isak ser på et bilde i hyllen ved siden av TV-en, av et lite barn som aker på kjelke sammen med en voksen, de smiler begge to, det må være Even som barn, slår det ham, han kjenner igjen smilet og øynene. “Selv om man der og da føler seg helt alene så greier man det, og så må man bare tro på at det går bra til slutt”, sier han lavt, nesten mumlende. “Man må ta det dag for dag, og hvis det blir for mye så må man ta det time for time. Hvis man tenker på at det kan ta lang tid så blir det veldig uutholdelig, man må bryte det ned i små biter slik at man orker.”

Det glitrer i øyenvippene til Even. Han blunker, en tåre renner nedover kinnet hans, nå har han fått ham til å gråte også, farer det gjennom Isak.  
“Og hvis en time blir for mye også så må man ta det minutt for minutt, og gjøre det man orker i det ene minuttet.” Han hører et snufs fra Even. “Går det bra, Even? Sorry, jeg skulle ikke ha… Unnskyld hvis det er min skyld at du er lei meg, det var ikke meningen…”  
“Det er ikke din skyld”, avbryter Even. Han retter seg litt opp slik at han kan se opp på Isak. Øynene hans er blanke, han smiler opp mot ham. “Du, jeg tror vi trenger et minutt.”  
“Trenger du et minutt? Skal jeg gå?” sier Isak usikkert.  
“Nei, _vi_ trenger et minutt.” Han setter seg opp ved siden av Isak. Hånden ligger fortsatt på kneet hans, det må bety noe, tenker Isak, han kunne ha sluppet taket hvis han ville. “Nå leker vi en lek. Even og Isak, minutt for minutt.”  
“Ok?”  
Even nikker. “Ja. Vi gjør bare én ting i ett minutt. Og så ser vi om det går bra.”  
“Oookei?” Isak føler seg forvirret.  
“Og i dette minuttet skal vi…?”  
“...eh…”  
“Hva skal vi gjøre i dette minuttet?”  
“Vi skulle se film?”  
“Vil du det?”  
“Var det ikke det vi skulle?”  
“Jo, men…” Even biter seg i underleppen. Det blir hvite merker rundt tennene.  
“Hva vil du da?”  
“Lover du at du sier fra hvis det ikke er dette du vil? Hvis jeg har misforstått noe?” Han høres så usikker ut, nesten redd.

““Du har ikke det.” Isak hvisker det, stemmen bærer ikke ellers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Åååååh, ikke enda et nesten-kyss." 
> 
> Sorry. Not sorry.
> 
> Husk at de fortsatt bare har kjent hverandre i rundt regnet 6 timer, så en viss slowmo må vi vel regne med. Se på dette som klipp fem i episode en. (Ehhh, nei. Det blir ikke femti klipp. Det blir ikke fem heller, men seks. Kapitler. Tror jeg.)
> 
> Så får vi se, da, om det blir kyss i neste kapittel. Eller om de forblir ukysset helt til de våkner med sår hals og er klare for koronatest neste morgen. 2020 leverer romantikk!


	6. Borte

Plutselig er de tilbake de de var, så nær hverandre, ansiktet helt inntil hans eget. Isak kjenner den kjølige luften treffe tungespissen hans et millisekund før leppene hans er dekket av Evens. Han kjenner hendene hans på kinnene, hånden hans er ikke på kneet hans lenger, slår det ham, men det er ikke fordi han ikke vil, hånden er så myk mot kinnet. Han legger sin egen hånd bak nakken til Even, og lar håret gli mellom fingertuppene. Stryker tommelen over kinnbeinet, kjenner de små ansiktsmusklene bevege seg under fingrene, leppene er så bløte. Han håper hans egne er like myke, at de ikke er tørre og rufsete. Even smaker av øl og sjokolade og pepperkaker, tungen hans kiler mot Isaks, slikker langs innsiden av leppene, han stønner lavt, Isak er kilen i munnen, det kiler i magen, i skrittet, i hele kroppen.

De snur seg litt rundt, så de sitter vendt mot hverandre, ikke i den litt vridde stillingene de begge hadde mens de forsøkte følge med på filmen, filmen som er så uendelig langt borte nå. Marv og Harry har forsvunnet, Kevin er som en drøm fra nitti-tallet. 

Even fortsetter å kysse Isak, små kyss langs kanten av leppene, haken, kjeven. Isak stryker over Evens hake for å kjenne hvordan det føles. Han vrir seg unna Evens kyss, han må kjenne selv, om Evens hake stikker ham. Han burde kanskje ha barbert seg selv, tenker han, det må stikke, selv om han barberte seg i morges, men det er jo lenge siden. 

Evens hake er myk, noen få hår som stikker pirrende mot leppene, minner ham på at dette ikke er en jente, selv om det er så langt fra å kysse en jente som Isak noensinne har vært, alt i dette er så forskjellig, kroppen, de lange armene, musklene, håret, kinnene, lukten, en skarp duft av brunst som treffer nesen og farer ned gjennom kroppen hans, så milelangt fra den søtlige lukten av jenter han har kjent før.

Isak lener seg tilbake når Even er tilbake, han kysser ham langs halsen, følger senen som går ned mot kragebeinet, myke lepper mot den lille fordypningen midt foran i overgangen mellom hals og bryst. Isak legger sin egen tommel på det samme punktet på Even, kjenner pulsen hans slå raskt mot huden, eller kanskje det er hans egen puls, man skal jo ikke bruke tommelen til å måle pulsen fordi da kjenner man lett sin egen. 

Han trekker ham mot seg mens fingertuppene hviler på skuldrene til Even, han kjenner Even riste i forsiktig latter mens han mumler noe, noe om å ikke kvele ham. Isak slipper så vidt taket mens han lener seg tilbake og sprer beina så Even kan legge seg bedre til rette, det slår ham at de ligger på en sofa i stuen hjemme hos Evens foreldre, kanskje de ikke burde gjøre dette her, hva om de kommer inn, hva vil de si, tenker, mene.

Så kjenner han Evens fingre gli opp under de løse skjorteflakene hans, de streifer magen, hoftene, smyger seg så vidt inn under linningen. Han kjenner et stønn slippe ut og greier ikke la være å presse hoftene mot Evens mage. Even ser opp på ham og ler, skjorten er plutselig åpen, Even kysser seg ned over brystkassen hans, tungespissen sveiper over brystvorten. Den våte stripen på huden møter kulden fra luften i rommet og får den til å knoppe seg hardt. Isak holder Even med den ene hånden mens han holder seg selv fast i sofaen, han må holde seg fast, han vet ikke hvor han kan ende ellers, om han kan lette, ta av, fly avgårde, om det er mulig å bli her eller om det ikke går.

“Isak.” Stemmen er raspende, dyp, vibrerer under hånden hans.  
“Herregud.”  
“Skal vi… vil du…” Even holder ham fast, presser ham ned mot sofaen, ansiktet er skjult mot Isaks brystkasse, den varme pusten kiler mot huden, herregud, han vil ha mer. Even løfter hodet opp, som om det er trukket mot Isak med superkrefter, men omsider greier han få det løs, som i en enorm kraftanstrengelse. Øynene hans er som svarte dyp når han ser på Isak. Munnen er halvåpen, leppene glinser fuktig. “Kom?”

Isak bare nikker, før han dytter Even bort, unødig brutalt, tenker han, hva om Even tror han ikke vil ha ham her, hva om han tror dette er en avvisning.

Men Even tror ikke det. Han rekker hånden mot Isak og drar ham etter seg, ut av stuen, Isak protesterer, “vent vent, vi må blåse ut lysene”. 

“Du er så sikker av deg ass”, ler Even, blåser ut et par lys, Isak tar de andre, så trekker Even ham ut av stuen, ut i gangen. 

Et øyeblikk nøler han, før han ser på Isak, “my place or yours?” spør han leende.  
“Ehhh…. vi kan godt dra til meg altså”, sier Isak usikkert, selv om han ikke er i humør til det, ikke i stemning til å vente på trikken, eller på taxi, Even har jo drukket, han kan ikke kjøre. Han vil ikke sitte på trikken en evighet, gå gjennom gufsete gater i kald snø, trampe opp trappene, låse seg inn i leiligheten, et øyeblikk ser han for seg den røde duken, broderiene, oppdekningen. Et øyeblikk lurer han på om han satte inn maten før han dro, eller om han trodde det gikk greit, det ville jo bare ta en times tid. Men han gjorde det, han er sikker, det er som om han visste at det ikke ville ta bare en times tid. 

“Your place!” sier Even, ler høyt, før han trekker Isak med seg inn på et rom, et rom Isak aldri har vært i. Det er lite, det er akkurat plass til en seng innerst i rommet, en dobbelseng. Den brede dynen ser myk ut, farer det gjennom ham, under gardinene, lette gardiner med gule og hvite striper. 

Det står et skrivebord til høyre innenfor døren, det ligger bøker og papirer der, en laptop, høyttaler, to store skjermer, et hjemmekontor, slår det Isak, før Even skyver ham inn mot veggen til venstre og vrenger skjorten ned fra skuldrene hans, kysser ham igjen, løse kyss på munnen, halsen, nedover brystet, magen, før han går ned på kne og river i bukseknappen. 

Isak hører lyden av glidelåsen i buksen sin, før han kjenner den kalde luften mot den fuktige flekken på bokseren, kjenner den varme munnen dekke den, blåse varm luft på den, hender som trekker den ned, leppene som omfavner ham, hans eget hikst idet Even svelger ham, de mørke øynene, leppene, røde, stramme, om det rødblå, hendene krummer seg om rumpeballene hans, han strammer dem under fingrene til Even, kjenner hvor nær fingertuppene er, håper han kommer nærmere, nærmere, nærmere, før hjernen eksploderer i glitrende stjerner, fresende raketter, hvitt lys, idet han slipper ham inn og lukker seg rundt ham, idet han kjenner musklene presse seg sammen om det som presser lett på punktet inne i ham, idet han kjenner hoftene presse seg fremover, innover, omsluttes av det våte, gang på gang, hele kroppen er som en spent streng, fra tærne til issen, han kjenner han lener seg i en bue mot veggen han ikke visste tok imot ham. Alt han kan se er mørket idet han føler beina bli til gele og han faller sammen mens han kjenner at han tar imot ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig? Bra? Nok?
> 
> Håper dere er like utmattet av å lese den orgasmen som jeg ble av å skrive den.


	7. Hjemme

Første gang skjønner han først ikke hvor han er.

Forvirret ser han seg rundt. Rommet er ukjent. Det er halvmørkt, gult lys fra utelamper kryper inn mellom gardinene, et rødt og et grønt lys blinker i ulik takt i den andre enden av rommet. En smal stripe lys ligger i en kant nede ved gulvet.

Det er derfra lydene kommer. Han hører så vidt knirking, trinn, tassing, lave stemmer, men ingen som kommer inn, bare de svake skyggene over lysstrimen under det som må være en dør.

Det knirker lett i sengen når noen snur seg ved siden av ham. Prøvende strekker han ut hånden. Huden han treffer er myk, han kjenner ribbeina og ryggraden under fingertuppene når de glir lett over den. Forsiktig kryper han nærmere, legger varsomt armen over ham, redd for å vekke ham, men han kjenner bevegelsen i ham, den lille rullingen for å komme nærmere, og han kryper inntil ham, trekker ham tettere inntil seg, kjenner varmen fra hodet til føttene, haken som hviler på skulderen, armen om brystkassen, kneet som lirker seg plass mellom beina hans, ryggen mot magen hans, baken som presser lett mot hoftene hans. - eller er det hoftene som presser mot den nakne baken. 

Isak smiler, klærne som havnet på gulvet, Even på knærne foran ham, munnen hans, liggende naken på sengen, lukkede øyne, helt på grensen av seg selv, den lille bevegelsen med fingrene i håret hans da de lå der slappe og tomme etterpå. Han lukker øynene og kjenner seg selv sige tungt men varsomt inn mot mannen ved siden av seg.

Andre gang han våkner kjennes det ut som om han holder på å koke over. Det er glovarmt i sengen. Han vrir på seg. Dynen ligger tung over ham, men når han har sparket den bort så er det fortsatt det samme presset over brystet hans. Så skjønner han at det ikke er en dyne, men en arm, et hode, en kropp tett inntil ryggen hans, en arm over brystet hans, et hode som hviler på skulderen. Han kjenner at han er naken, ikke noe mykt bomullsstoff som klemmer mot ham, som holder det halvstive morrabrødet hans i ro, som hindrer det i å klemme mot den varme kroppen ved siden av når han snur seg mot ham.

Even ligger på skulderen hans. Han kjenner antydning til krampe i armen, flekser forsiktig med fingrene, stryker lett over ryggen til Even. Øynene hans er lukket, han ser avslappet ut, puster rolig, dypt, tungt. Pusten er varm mot huden hans. Han bøyer hodet forsiktig og snuser i håret hans, kjenner igjen duften fra i går, den minner ham om filmen, om Kevin og Marv og Harry, de rakk visst ikke se hele, han smiler når han tenker på det, vekker sommerfuglene i magen, små kilende vesen som blafrer med lette vingeslag.

Isak ser opp i taket. Han lurer på hva klokken er, husker plutselig ikke hvor mobiltelefonen er. Han blir urolig og kjenner at han ikke greier ligge stille i sengen, denne plutselige uroen for hvor telefonen er, hva om det er noe viktig, ingen vet at han er her, det er ham de vil ringe, hva om det er noe om moren, tenk om hun venter på ham, tenk om de har sagt han kan komme dit, nå.

Han biter seg i underleppen. Blikket flakker mellom Even og døren, kanskje telefonen ligger i bukselommen hans, tenker han.

Forsiktig vrir han seg løs fra Even, holder hodet hans oppe mens han trekker armen forsiktig unna, støtter hodet ned på puten igjen. Even lager lyder, små snøft, snur seg, blir liggende stille. “Må bare finne mobilen”, hvisker han, vet ikke om han hører ham, men kanskje.

Bukselommen er selvfølgelig tom.   
Han sukker, leter på gulvet etter klær, finner bokseren, smiler av den stive flekken foran, trekker den gysende på likevel. Buksene ligger i en krøll, han finner bare én sokk nå, skjorten er skrukkete og han knepper den skjevt, ser han når han kommer til den siste knappen og fortsatt har et knapphull igjen.

Stille lister han seg barbeint ut i gangen. Han lukker døren så lydløst han kan og går ut på badet, pisser, vasker hendene, skyller munnen, smiler når han ser den uåpnede tannbørsten på hyllen under speilet. Noen esker med tabletter ligger ved siden av vasken. Han lurer på om det er Evens, om han tok medisinene han skulle, han burde ha spurt ham om det, så skyver han tanken vekk, han kan ikke ta ansvar for det.

Han trekker pusten før han går inn i stuen. 

Den er tom. 

Telefonen ligger på bordet, koblet til en lader han er sikkert på ikke er hans egen og som han i hvert fall ikke plugget inn i går. Bordet er ryddig, det er ikke spor verken av øl eller jule-te, og putene ligger i sofaen på en måte han er helt sikkert på at han ikke la dem på selv.

Fort sjekker han telefonen. Tre meldinger. Med skjelvende fingre forsøker han låse den opp, men fingeravtrykket fungerer ikke, prøv på nytt om 28 sekunder, irritert taster han koden, må trekke pusten og prøve på nytt, ikke sperr telefonen nå, Isak, skjerp deg!

Omsider får han låst den opp.

Meldingene er fra Jonas og Eva, og en fra Birte, sendt i går kveld like før klokken 22. “Marianne sover nå. Det går bedre med henne. Jeg jobber sent i morgen. God jul Isak.”

Han puster rolig ut, likevel urolig, ingen andre meldinger, hvorfor har ikke morgenvakten gitt noen beskjed, eller moren selv? Han taster seg inn på meldingene, kanskje det er meldinger han ikke ser varsler for, men det er det ikke, ingen skjulte tall for uleste meldinger, ingen nyheter.

“God morgen, Isak!”

Han skvetter til og snur seg.  
“Åh. Hei Sigrid.”

Evens mor ser på ham, hun smiler. “Er du oppe?”  
“Eh, ja. Hva er klokka?”  
“Sånn halv elleve.”  
“Halv elleve? Oh shit. Eh, sorry, jeg mener…”

Hun ler hjertelig mot ham. “Det går fint, Isak. Du har sovet godt da, skjønner jeg.” Han lurer på om hun blunker til ham, eller om det bare er en rykning.  
“Tydeligvis. Jeg pleier ikke sove så godt, men sengen var veldig god.”  
“Ja, det skjønner jeg”, sier hun. Det er helt klart et blunk. “Vil du ha kaffe?” spør hun og nikker mot koppen hun holder i hånden.  
“Ja takk.”

Hun går foran ham ut i kjøkkenet og finner et hvitt krus i kjøkkenskapet, før hun fyller det med kaffe fra kannen. “Værsågod.”  
“Takk.” Han varmer fingrene rundt kruset og snuser inn aromaen fra det. I samme øyeblikk får han øye på gavene hans fra i går, toppen av ølflaskene stikker frem under den grå genseren, og det slår ham at dette er en genserdag, en dag for å ha på seg myke julegaveklær og bare slappe av. Han bør komme seg videre.

“Jeg bør vel dra snart.”  
“Du vil vel ha frokost først. Eller lunsj, da.”  
“Eh…” Han nøler.  
“Vi pleier spise julelunsj 1. juledag klokken 12. Foreldrene våre, søsteren til Jan og familien hennes, hele storfamilien. Men ikke i år”, legger hun fort til, hun må ha sett Isaks uttrykk. “I år blir det bare oss, selvfølgelig. Søskenbarna hans, de er 9 og 12, de er i karantene på grunn av smitte på skolen, og svigerforeldrene mine holder seg hjemme. Moren min kommer en tur i morgen.”  
Han nikker langsomt.

Sigrid ser på ham med et grunnende blikk. “Går det bra med Even?”  
“Spørsmålet overrumpler ham. “Eh, ja, I guess?”  
“Har han sovet godt? Ja det vet kanskje ikke du da, men sov han da du våknet?”  
“Øh.” Isak rødmer. “Jo, han gjorde vel det.”  
“Han pleier ta sovemedisin om kvelden, da sover han som regel godt noen timer.”  
“Jeg vet ikke om han gjorde det i går”, ramler det ut av ham.  
Moren trekker på skuldrene. “Det går vel bra. Vil du gå inn og vekke ham, kanskje?”  
“Ok…”

Hun ler mot ham. “Bare slapp av. Vi vet at dere sov sammen i natt. Jeg fant ham ikke på rommet sitt da vi kom hjem i går, så vi måtte bare sjekke at han var inne hos deg.” Ansiktet hennes blir alvorlig igjen. “Slik er det å ha psykisk syke i familien, Isak. Men det vet du vel.”  
Han greier bare å nikke, holder i kaffekoppen, den er varm mot håndflaten, nesten for varm.

“Ta deg en dusj, du, så er det frokost ved 12-tiden. Bare oss fire.” Hun rekker ham en rød plasteske med små hvite piller i rommene under det gjennomsiktige lokket. “Kan du gi ham denne, forresten. Han må nesten ta den nå, det er langt på dag.”

Uten å si noe reiser han seg og tar med seg kaffekoppen og går ut av kjøkkenet.

Even sover fortsatt når han kommer inn på rommet igjen. Isak blir stående og se på ham ved siden av sengen.

Formiddagslyset slipper gjennom gardinene, dust grått lys, det mykner konturene. Even ser fredelig ut i sengen, som om han ikke har en eneste bekymring, og aldri har hatt en. Håret faller bløtt rundt ansiktet. Isak greier ikke la være å dra fingrene gjennom det, det er virkelig så mykt som det ser ut. Fingertuppene fortsetter mot den myke huden på kinnet.

Madrassen dupper når han setter seg på sengekanten og håndflaten legger seg om kjevebeinet til Even, varmt, mykt, tenk å kjenne dette hver eneste dag. Følelsen hugger til å brystet, som en fugl, en dansende fugl, det lille nebbet pirker ham bak brystbeinet, stjerten vipper mykt og pirrende lenger ned i magen. Kanskje vil den snart slå ut med vingene, og da vet han ikke hva som vil skje, men fugler som flyr, fri som fuglen, det er frihet, det føles som en bra ting.

“Hei.”

Evens stemme er grumsete av morgen. Han kjenner leppene smile ved håndroten. 

“Hei.” Isak smiler tilbake. Even ruller seg bakover som for å gi plass til Isak, løfter såvidt på dynen mens Isak vipper beina opp og legger seg ved siden av ham. Han kysser ham lett. Leppene er myke og varme, han kjenner så vidt smaken av søvn.  
Even hever på pannen og ser på ham. “Kaffe allerede?”  
“Moren din gav meg.”  
“Åja.” 

Even ser opp i taket og ruller halvt bort fra ham.

“Hva er det? Var det ikke greit at jeg snakket med henne?”  
“Hva? Jo, selvsagt. Hva sa hun?”  
“Ingenting spesielt. Hun lurte på om du hadde sovet godt. Har du det?”  
“Jada.” Stemmen hans er lett.  
“Bra det da. Hun…” Han nikker mot den røde boksen på nattbordet. “Hun ba meg gi deg disse. Sa du kunne ta dem nå.”  
“Ok.”

Even ligger fortsatt og ser i taket.  
“Vil du… skal jeg hente noe vann eller noe? Så du kan ta tablettene?”  
“Hæ? Neida, det går bra.” Han setter seg opp og griper etter esken, heller de tre hvite pillene ut i hånden og svelger dem fort med en grimase.  
“Sikker?”  
“Jeg har gjort det før.” Stemmen høres irritert ut, synes Isak.  
“Okei, sorry.”  
“Det er ikke din skyld.”

Even ser fortsatt ikke på Isak.  
“Hva er det?” spør Isak.   
Even sukker. “Nei…” Han biter seg i leppen. “Isak, du trenger ikke være her hvis du ikke vil. Du trenger ikke føle at du trenger være her for å være høflig, eller fordi moren min har invitert deg på julelunsj, for hun har det, har hun ikke? Føkkings julelunsj hos familien Bech Næsheim 1. juledag klokken 12 presis, hurra. Bare at hun slipper at resten av familien ser meg.”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Hva mener du?”  
“Har hun ikke invitert deg?”  
“Jo, men…”  
Even slipper pusten tungt ut. “Du kan bare gå hvis du vil.” Stemmen hans er tynn.  
“Jeg vil jo ikke det! Eller, vil du jeg skal gå?”

Even svelger. Øynene hans blir blanke. “Jeg vil ikke det”, hvisker han.  
Isak bøyer seg forsiktig frem og kysser ham. “Da blir jeg her”, hvisker han tilbake. Enda en gang kysser han Even, og denne gangen kjenner han at leppene møter hans egne, varmt, fuktig, mykt.

Isak kjenner det varme vannet renne nedover ryggen i dusjen. Han tenker på hvordan det vil være å stå her sammen med Even, om han kommer til å gjøre det, han smiler for seg selv, selvfølgelig kommer han til å gjøre det, bare ikke nå i dag, ikke med foreldrene to dører bortenfor, ikke dagen etter at han traff ham for første gang. 

Han lener seg ut av dusjen og griper et av de store hvite håndklærne Even la frem til ham før han dusjet. Frotterer det gjennom håret, tørker seg på ryggen og skuldrene, over brystet, før han knytter det rundt livet. Han ser små perlene av vann som samler seg og renner langs halsen og nedover brystbeinet, over en rødblå flekk han ikke er sikker på akkurat når han fikk i natt, annet enn at han er helt sikker på at den ikke dukket opp helt av seg selv.

_“Even, du må jo forstå at jeg er bekymret!”_

Isak hører sinte skritt trampe i gangen utenfor.

_“Ja men kjære deg, du trenger ikke ta sånn på vei. Hvis du lover å snakke med psykologen om det i kveld eller i morgen så er det greit for oss.”_   
_“Herregud, mamma, jeg må få lov til å forelske meg uten at du trenger beskylde meg for å være manisk!”_

Han smiler, et sånn smil som presser seg frem og som er umulig å stoppe, et sånt som fyller hele ansiktet og sprer seg til hele kroppen, som bølger i vann, helt ut i fingertuppene og tåspissene, som fyller hele kroppen med glede og gjør at han føler han kan fly, fri som fuglen.

I det samme piper telefonen, en melding, automatisk løfter han den opp, den kjenner igjen ansiktet hans og låser seg opp av seg selv, det er melding fra moren. “Hei Isak. God jul! Jeg savner deg. De her sier du kan komme og spise julemiddag med meg i kveld. Håper det passer. Jeg elsker deg!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og med denne juledagsmorgenen på nyttårsaften er det på tide å takke for følget og ønske dere alle et riktig god nytt år. 
> 
> 2020 ble neppe det året de fleste av oss håpte på, men la oss krysse fingre for at 2021 blir bedre... Jeg er i alle fall tilbake med mer kaffe, kake og kjærlighet neste år!
> 
> Takk for i år, alt er love ❤🧡💛💚💙💜


End file.
